The Legend of Zelda: The Darkness of Time
by Hiyas is a cool word
Summary: What happens Link and his uncle are chosen to be the blacksmiths for the King of Hyrule? Darius, a Sheikah prince, does not like this one bit. When Hyrule is covered in twilight by Dark Link will these two learn to trust each other?
1. Prologue

You really can't fix the past can you? You can't fix the fact do have done wrong to one another or the fact that you age. This is what makes time so dark. The fact that you cannot take anything back, you can't bring someone back to life, you can't do anything but sit back and watch yourself die. You can't fix it can you? Is there a way to fix this endless death?

The morning dew had just settled in the small village of Ordan. The short grasses glimmered in the sunlight of the newly risen sun. In the clouds a hawk circled the sky before he landed on the leather hand of his cloaked master.

"What a pathetic little hole with worthless humans. I can't wait until the King burns it to the ground and tortures and slaughters its inhabitants," the man chuckled with malice as he looked down on the village with his eyes the color of blood. "He said the Hero would be here, but I doubt it. This worthless dump could never have someone as prestigious as the Legendary Hero to be born here, but I've been wrong before," the man said with a sudden sternness before he turned and disappeared into the forest behind. 'If the boy is here however, I can't wait to see his power before I slaughter him like a pig,' the man thought as he gazed at the village one last time before leaving.


	2. Are You Dead?

"Link, Link? LINK! 'EY LINK WAKE UP YA STUPID KID!" a voice yelled at the sleeping bundle of blankets with long ears and golden hair sticking out. The man poked at the blankets and a groan emerged.

"I'm sleepy, leave me alone. Go patronize someone else," the bundle said groggily as it shifted to its side.

The older man stared at the bundle for a second before smirking and saying, "Well then I'll just leave ya be." He walked away still wearing his smirk. Link opened his eyes, moved his head out of the blankets, and scanned the room. He saw there his uncle was no more before he shrugged and laid back down in his armor of blankets. Behind the corner his uncle, Zephry, grinned evilly before leaping onto Link. (He jumped at least twenty feet because Link's room only has three walls; it's connected to the living room. We have no idea how Zephry can jump that far though… -_-') Screaming at the top of his lungs Link fell out the window from his uncle's little prank.

"Ah ha ha! Link are ya really that stupid as to let your guard down around me? You of all people should know I'm unpredictable," Zephry yelled triumphantly from the window to the boy struggling to get up.

"I could have died! What uncle scares his nephew half to death and lets him fall out of a window only to lose the other half?!" Link screamed with his voice cracking and tears in his eyes from anger.

"Are ya dead?" Zephry asked innocently.

"…Huh, wha-?" Link started to say before his uncle cut him off.

"I said, are ya dead?" his uncle replied with his cocked to the left.

"What, no! What are you talking about?!" Link answered in disbelief. "What ever made you think I was dead?"

"Well, you said that when I scared ya you were half dead, and then when you fell out the window you died the other half. So are you dead or not?" Zephry asked innocently.

Link just stared at the man leaning on the window sill dumbfounded. "…uncle…," Link said as he stared at the man.

"What?"

"It. Was. A. Figure. Of. Speech," Link said rather matter-o-factly. "I wasn't being literal."

"Yeah, I know, I just like messin' with your head. Get ready ya never know who's watchin'," Zephry said as he scanned the forest around their tree house. "That Epona's pretty suspicious."

Link might as well have died right then and there, "… Epona's a horse…."

After recovering from the sudden scare his uncle created Link ran back into the tree house to follow the previous orders of his uncle. Link snuck into his room as Zephry started to prepare breakfast. Out of the corner of his eye Zephry watched his nephew enter his room. Smiling ear to ear he said, "Try not to fall out the window this time boy!"

Link turned around to glare at the man and yelled, "You know what maybe I will! Then there will be nobody to clean your stinky feet!"

Seeing Link completely red face from both embarrassment and anger was enough to have Zephry on the floor laughing non stop. Zephry laughed so hard tears started coming from his seemingly young face.

Link glared at his uncle one last time before entering his room. He grabbed a clean pair of trousers, his Ordan made shirt, and wool underwear. Listening to his uncle's unstoppable laughter Link started to change, as soon as his shirt was off his uncle stopped laughing. Link turned around to see his uncle whistling at him. In anger he fetched the closest thing he could throw, which was jar of bait, and chucked it at his uncle… although his uncle dodged it Link felt some of his anger leaving. Link finished changing and was just about to put his boots on when he heard his uncle out the window, "Hurry up Link you're goin' to miss work! If you're late again I'll have you cleanin' up the smith!"

The only thing uncle was ever serious about was the blacksmith shop he owned. Zephry was known as an artist for his craft in swords, most came out beautiful, but all of them were strong and light. His first sword was given to him by the Great Fairy herself and helped him forge amazing swords; rumor had it that the sword hanging above his head while he worked was the legendary No Name, a sword that was used by a Hyrulean knight to end the war fifteen years ago. Link of course didn't remember any of it as he was only a newborn, strange enough his birthday was the day the war ended, Link only thought of it as a coincidence, but it wasn't, it was destiny.

Immediately Link ran out the door and down the road to the green of the village, (Center of the village, most houses are built around it) ignoring the 'hellos' and 'good mornings' along the way. Soon Link could see the shop in sight and to his surprise he felt himself falling, falling with a large thud.

"Yeouch!" Link screamed as he landed face down on the dirt road. "Oh come on! This is the second time I've fallen today, why must the goddesses curse me with bad luck?!"

"Whoa, you're such a klutz Link," a female voice chuckled. "Why didn't you just take Epona?"

"Huh? That would've been so much quicker!" Link said in sudden realization as he slapped his forehead, he then fell over in pain from the blow to his head.

The girl chuckled. "Well I think you're going to be late Link," she said with a smile.

"You're right! I better hurry! Thanks a lot Ileina! Hey why don't you give Epona a bath and nice long ride, I think she'd like that," Link said as he ran off again toward the blacksmith shop.

Ileina smiled with a blush before she whispered, "I'd like that, Link." Ileina watched as the boy she had a crush on ran off to his uncle's shop. "I only wish he would see how I feel," she whispered even quieter before she turned and walked to Link and his uncle's tree house.


	3. A Princess Locked in Her Castle

"Sunset is so beautiful don't you think so Impa?" a young girl asked as she looked out the window. "I think so."

"Yes milady that it is. Come now your father will throw a fit if you're late to supper again," Impa replied to the curious princess.

"I wonder what the outside world is like; you've seen it Impa? Is it beautiful? Is it like the scholar says it is? Like the pictures in the book?" the Princess Zelda asked with growing excitement.

"Now, now Princess, don't get too worked up before supper. We have to hurry before your father has a heart attack for you being late," Impa replied to the girl as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"I know, I know, but I can't help but wonder what the outside world is like. As for my father, he always gets scared if I'm not on time. Impa can you please stop calling me 'Princess'?"

Zelda asked as she turned to her caretaker.

"Yes, of course, _Princess_," Impa said as she left the girl and walked out the door. "Let's go milady."

"Impa," Zelda yelled at her, "stop calling me that!" A hint of a smile started to show on the girls face before she started to laugh. Soon Impa joined in her laughter. The two women could not stop their laughter until they heard a yell from the dining hall.

"Zelda, do you not know it is suppertime?! Chief Renaldez and Prince Darius are waiting for you!!" the king bellowed from downstairs.

"I guess I have to go eat supper with him," Zelda sighed before she walked downstairs with her care taker. Zelda walked downstairs and put her princess demeanor on. "Sorry I'm late father, I should not have behaved in such a manner, it was quite un-lady like."

"Yes it was," her father said rather rude. "Go on, greet our guests, you're being rude." Her father picked up his cup and stared at her as he started to drink.

"Yes of course father," Zelda said as she looked down to her slippers.

"Now, now, my lord that is not necessary. Zelda already knows us. You don't need to greet us every time we visit," a young yet mature face said as he smiled. "Zelda I'm sorry we have not visited in so long." The man smiled at the princess.

"That's not necessary Rena- er Chief Renaldez," the princess replied as she looked into his ruby eyes. They we just like Impa's, strong and friendly, yet having a dark past hidden in them. His silver hair looked stunning in the light from the chandelier above them. "May I sit next to your son?" she asked with a hint of nervousness as she was afraid of what her father might say.

"Sure you can Zelda!" the boy finally broke his silence. "Right father?" he asked as if to break the awkwardness of being with the king of Hyrule.

"Yes of course Darius, the princess may sit anywhere she wants, as it is her dining hall," the chief looked at the princess and she immediately blushed with embarrassment.

"R-right it is my dining hall isn't it?" the princess could not break her eyes from his gaze. 'Those eyes, they hold so much pain and sorrow, yet I can't seem to look away. The eyes, they feel like they're going to envelope me, can anyone else see? Can they see the dull sorrow of them or am I the only one who can see his pain?' the princess thought in a daze.

"Zelda!" the king snapped. "We are still waiting for you!" a scowl became apparent and the king was furious. "The whole kingdom is waiting for you to sit down! So sit girl!"

The princess looked down and walked to her seat. She hated it, she hated the way he treated her. That is why she dreamed so much of the outside world, to escape the castle life, to be free. She finally reached her seat next to Darius and gracefully sat.

"You may leave," the king said rudely to the caretaker. Zelda looked at Impa's eyes. They flashed with anger and she saw her fists clench before they turned the dull color of Renaldez's eyes.

"Yes your majesty. How rude of me to be listening to nobles talk," the woman said before turning and leaving.

"…Auntie…," Darius whispered as she left. He hated it too. He couldn't wait until the king left his throne to Zelda. He knew Zelda would be a better ruler than him. Darius started shaking in anger before he heard his father's thoughts.

'Darius! Stop this unnecessary anger. Nohan is a rude man, but he does not deserve to die. Give him a chance and if it is the goddesses will for him to change then he will change.' His father spoke to him in his mind while looking at him from the corner of his eye.

'Yes father. But if it is not the will of the goddesses what then, do we wait for him to ruin the life of the child of destiny and his kingdom?' Darius asked the elder man.

'Yes we wait. Like a farmer tending cattle he will be disposed of for his foul meat. The hero will save this land I'm sure of it.' The man gave him a look that shocked him; his eyes seemed to ask him to believe him, to trust him.

"Now then, shall we eat?" the king said as only a noble would say the phrase. "Servants! Bring the Chief and his son their supper."

Zelda sighed and thought, 'at least there are windows in here so I can look at the beautiful night sky'. Stargazing was the only thing that seemed to put the princess at ease. The sky made her feel as if her problems were miniscule compared to the size and number of the stars.


End file.
